


A Hyena By Any Other Name...

by ZanzaFlux



Series: Angelic Life [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/pseuds/ZanzaFlux
Summary: Abel is hired to look after another toon for one night.  If he had no problem guarding that mouse, how hard could this be?





	A Hyena By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story based on the character, Abel Angel. He was created by @the-vampire-inside-me on tumblr. Check out their work, it's awesome!

“Okay, let me get this straight-“ the toon angel took a few puffs of his cigar as he eyed the client from across his large oak wood desk. “You want me to keep an eye on your cousin for one night?”

Yes.” An imposing figure was leaning back into his leather chair with his paws flat on the desk.

"I don’t understand.  Why do you need me?  You can get any Joe Shmoe to do this.”

Abel watched as the client reached into the breast pocket of his grey suit and pulled out a thick envelope.  He placed it flat on the desk before sliding it towards the angel.  He held it down with his large paw so it couldn’t be picked up just yet.

“I heard you are the best, Mr. Angel.  You are efficient and discrete.  You even did a good job of protecting that mouse.”

Abel narrowed his dark eyes at the figure. “But still…”

“Look, my cousin is rather head strong.  She won’t accept help from us.”  The spotted figure sighed heavily.  “I would go myself, but I’m not welcomed at the establishment she will be performing at.  I don’t trust the person that’s running the venue.”

Abel was mulling it over.  Truthfully, he had harder jobs than this.  It was only for one night.  He was getting paid a good chunk of change too.

“Alright, I’ll take the job.”  The client smiles showing off a mouth full of sharp teeth.

“Thank you, Mr. Angel.  This is half the payment now.  You’ll get the rest at the end of the night.”  He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a letter.  He handed it to the angel.  “Make sure you give her this or you won’t make it through the front door.”

Abel chuckled and took the money and the letter.  “I’ve never let a locked door stop me from completing a job.”  The client through his head back and laughed. It was the kind of loud, wheezing cackle that only a hyena could pull off.  It made Abel’s wings twitch.

“Trust me, Mr. Angel.  You’re gonna wanna use the front door.  I wouldn’t want you to get your head bitten off for trying to sneak into my cousin’s apartment. “  The smile Abel received was full of teeth and was more menacing than friendly.

Most people made the mistake of thinking that hyenas are clowns.  That they are clumsy and tend to laugh a lot.  Abel knew better. Cross a pack of hyenas and you will go missing.  There will be nothing left of you but an ink stain on the floor.

 

- **OoOoOoOoO-**

 

And this is why the toon angel found himself standing outside the door of a young woman who was reading over the letter her cousin wrote.  She frowned and shook her head as she finished the letter.

“Oh geez Harpo! I don’t need a babysitter.  I can take care of myself.”  She snarled and crumbled the note up in her gloveless paws.

“Heh, he doesn’t seem to think so… or he wouldn’t have hired me, Ms. Bella.”  Abel shot the obviously irate hyena a charming smile.  She just furrowed her brow before rolling her dark eyes at him.  “Please, just call me Iza.”  She opened the door wider and told him to come inside.

He walked into a modest apartment.  She had a small leather couch in the middle of the room.  There were a few potted plants in the corners.  Framed pictures were on the walls as well as a few paintings.  There was a long counter that divided the kitchen from the living room. Off to the side was a hall that he assumed lead to her bedroom.

He turned at the sound of the door being closed and locked.  The young woman was leaning against the door with her arms crossed over her chest.  She was wearing a long powder blue satin robe that covered most of her body.  It made a soft swishing sound whenever she moved.  Iza looked him up and down.

“Out of all the people he could have hired,  he chose an angel?”  Said angel was a little taller than her.  He wore a white suit and had a long white jacket laying across his shoulders that must have been covering his wings.  Her eyes drifted to the halo that hovered above his head.  She had wondered how he was able to keep it so shiny in his line of work.

She waved her paw at the couch. “Well, take a seat angel boy.”  She strolled past him and got halfway across the room when she noticed he hadn’t taken her offer.  She turned and placed her paws on her hips. “Look, I’m just going to get dressed.  It’s not like I’m gonna sneak out my bedroom window or anything.  We’re on the fifth floor!”

She turned to continue towards the hall but not before looking back at him.  She let the robe slide down to expose her neck and part of her shoulder to him.  She fluttered her long eye lashes and pouted.  “Unless… you’re the kinda guy that likes watching ladies undress.  Then, I don’t mind at all.”

Abel sputtered and seemed to choke on air.  “H-Hey lady, I’m not that kinda guy!”  He plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.  He could hear her softly chuckling as she disappeared down the hall.  He was beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

Thirty minutes went by and he was beginning to think she had ditched him.  He was about to check when he heard a door open and shut. She emerged from the darkened hallway wearing an elegant cream colored evening gown.  It was lace, floor length and flared out at the bottom.  It had a modest neckline but plunged low in the back.  He watched as she walked passed him and headed for a closet near the front door.  She pulled out a garment bag and laid it across the back of the couch.  It was then he noticed she still wasn’t wearing gloves or shoes by the way she quietly moved around the apartment.

Iza went to a small desk and pulled out a silver bracelet and a pair of silver earrings.  She slipped the bracelet on when she noticed him staring at her.

 She growled  “What are you lookin' at?”

Abel hummed softly before waving his hand at her.  “I know Harpo called you his cousin, but you sure don’t seem like a hyena.”  That earned him a scowl from the young lady.

“What do ya mean?”

Abel scratched at the back of his head as he tried to figure out the best way to word this.  “Well, you don’t have spots.  You are a little on the short side.  And I have yet to hear that crazy cackle that hyenas are known for.”  She gave him a deadpan stare before sighing softly.

“Look, in spite of what you think, I AM a hyena.  I’m a striped hyena.”  She ran a black paw over her arm.  The black would stop at the wrist and a striped pattern would continue up her arm.  She had a dark muzzle that lightened up around the rest of her face.  Iza had long ears that rounded on the ends.  The light, striped hair on her head flowed down into a mane that went down the length of her back.  She even had a long, puffy tail that was dark on the tip.

“And as much as I like a good joke,  I’m not as boisterous as my spotted cousins.”  She reached up and attached the small round silver earrings to her ears.  When she was done she walked over to the couch.  She had her paws on her hips and leaned in so close,  they were almost nose to nose.

“Ya know, you don’t seem like much of an angel to me.  You drink,  you smoke way too much,  and you probably swear like a sailor. “  Iza smirked at the surprised look she earned from Abel.

“How did you-?” she cut him off by pointing to her nose.  “What? Do you think this is just for show?  I smelled ya as soon as ya reached my door.”

Abel managed to growl out,  “Yeah, whatever.”  When they heard the loud honk of a car horn,  Iza dashed to the window.  She waved at someone before turning back to him.

“Well angel boy, our ride's here.”  She grabbed a small purse and the garment bag and opened the front door.  “Let's get this evening over with!”

Iza locked the door and Abel followed her down to the lobby.  There was a luxury car waiting for them outside.  The driver got out and held the back door open for them.  Abel let Iza slide in first before climbing in himself.  Soon they were on their way.

Forty minutes later, the car pulled up to a large mansion. There were other guests milling about in the well manicured garden.  Iza was quiet the whole ride up there.  Then Abel heard her growl softly. “If he wasn’t paying so well, I wouldn’t be here.”  The toon angel raised an eyebrow at that.  He was going to ask her who she was talking about when the back door opened.  The driver took her paw and helped her out of the car.  Abel followed close behind.

The mansion has statues of lions that flanked the front doors.  Abel noticed the door knockers were in the shape of lion heads and they were greeted by the bust of a lion when they walked over the threshold.  The inside was very opulent with gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a small orchestra playing soft classical music in the background.

“Nice place.”  Iza just shrugged. “It’s alright if you like rubbing your money in other people’s faces.”  Abel just looked at her.  Did she know the person that lived here?  That questioned was answered when a large lion walked up to them.  He was wearing a black tuxedo, a bow tie that looked too tight for his thick neck, and gold rings on each finger.

“Ah Iza, so glad you could make it!”  the lion clapped his paws and a servant appeared to take Iza garment bag and Abel's coat.

“Well Leon, you are paying me to be here.”  She looked less than enthusiastic to see him.  Abel knew something was up when her body stiffened as the lion got closer.  She deftly moved out of the way when he tried to wrap his arm around her.  Abel cleared his throat to get their attention.  The lion was looking down at him with disinterest.

“And who might you be?” Abel wrapped his arm around Iza's slim waist and pulled her closer to his side.

“I’m her escort for this evening.”  He pulled her away and they disappeared into the crowd.  Iza sighed and relaxed against him.  “I could have handled him myself.”

Abel just chuckled.  “I’m sure you could ‘ave darlin', but this is what I’m gettin' paid for.”  They found their way to an open bar where Abel ordered scotch on the rocks while Iza had a gin and tonic.

Abel stood by as a few of the guests came up to talk to Iza. He was generally ignored and he was fine with that. If anyone tried anything, he would be ready. He noticed Leon walking towards them. The toon lion kept a respectable distance when he noticed Abel standing close by. He was trying to strike up a conversation with Iza, but the angel could tell by her strained smile and short answers that she didn’t want to talk to him.

One of the servants came up to Iza to tell her the dressing room was set up for her. She looked relieved as she excused herself. She told Abel that she needed to get ready for the show and she followed the servant through the crowd. Leon did not look pleased as he watched Iza leave. Abel had a feeling he needed to keep an eye on him.

Twenty minutes later, an announcer came out to tell the well dressed crowd that tonight’s entertainment was about to begin. Abel watched with mild interest as a troop of acrobatic cats took to the floor. They tumbled and flipped over one another. The audience “ooohed” and “ahhed” as they tossed one member after another high into the air. Each toon flipped and twisted before being caught. It was quite impressive.

Next was a group of belly dancers dressed in colorful silk wraps and bells strapped to their ankles. They swayed their hips and clapped their hands to the beat of drums playing loudly in the background. Abel chuckled as he watched a rich gentleman get flustered whenever one of the ladies brushed their hands against him. The poor guy received a good slap upside his head from his wife.

Finally Iza was set to perform. Abel wondered what kind of act she would do. He didn't think she was a singer. Her voice was a little deep for that. Maybe a dancer. His musings were cut short when Iza walked out and stood in front of the crowd. She had on a short, red, sequenced dress. The hyena had an exotic flower pinned behind her ear, bells wrapped around her wrists and ankles. And just like he guessed, she was bare footed. He noticed how her feet were black up to her ankles before it started to stripe like her arms.

She raised her paws high into the air and the audience started to cheer. All of a sudden, a long, thick rope descended from the ceiling. The end was tied like a noose and Iza caught it gently in her paws. She climbed the rope just enough to push her leg through the loop. The rope lifted her at least fifteen feet off the ground. She hung upside down for just a moment before she twisted her body and began to spin in mid air. Her arms were outstretched and she had the biggest smile on her face. It was the first genuine smile the angel’s seen on her face all night.

Abel was impressed. Out of all the things he thought she would do, this wasn’t one of them. She was spinning and swaying from side to side, practically hanging from the claws on her feet. The audience was quietly staring and holding their breath as though they expected her to fall at any moment. Abel wasn’t worried. He could tell she knew what she was doing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Leon staring up at her. The look in his eyes made the angel's wings twitch. There was a predatory gleam to them.

Iza ended her act by gripping the noose in her teeth. The crowd gasped as her body twisted and she began to spin like a top. Her mane and tail fanned out. She was spinning so fast, she looked like a black and white blur. It was beautiful in a strange sort of way.

Soon she began to slow down and she was lowered to the ground. Iza let go of the noose and the crowd erupted in applause. She bowed and thanked everyone before running back to the dressing area.

A few more acts came out to perform but Abel paid them little attention. He was staring at the hallway Iza had went down. It’s been almost twenty minutes and she hasn’t come back yet. He looked around the crowd and saw that Leon was nowhere to be found. Abel had a bad feeling about this. He pushed his way through the crowd and made his way down the hall.

The toon angel began picking up hushed voices. One sounded too calm and the other sounded distressed. By the time he got to the end of the hall, he was ready to blow a hole in that pompous lion.

Leon used his considerably size to pin Iza against the wall. He had a tight grip on her wrist and was muzzle to muzzle with her. Abel couldn’t see her face, but from the growls he could hear, she wasn’t happy.

“Leon! Let me go!”

“Oh come now Iza, one little drink won’t hurt you.” The lion wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “We can have it in my private quarters.” The tone of Leon’s voice was smooth and frankly slimy. Abel could see her struggling against the lion’s grip but he was too strong.

Iza let loose a loud cackling growl before a flash of movement caused the lion to let her go. He backed off a few steps while pressing his paw against his bleeding lip. She had her back pressed against the wall and she was panting heavily. Her lips were pulled back with her sharp teeth bared. There was ink running down her chin. “I said **LET ME GO!”**

Leon was staring at her wide eyed. His body was shaking with anger. He raised his paw up and unsheathed his claws. “How dare you, you little bitch!” Iza lifted her arms over her head to protect herself. She knew first hand what his claws could do. She shut her eyes and waited. Her ears swiveled at a soft ***click*** that came from behind the lion. She opened her eyes to find Leon frozen in place.

“Now, that’s no way to treat a lady.” That smooth baritone voice could only belong to her angelic escort. Iza tilted her head enough to see Abel standing behind Leon with a rather large gun held in his wing. He had it pressed firmly against the lion’s back.

“Now from the looks of it, she doesn’t want your company tonight.”  The sound of the gun being cocked made Leon flinch. “Now put your paws up and let the lady through… or I’ll put a nice size whole through ya.”  Abel waved for her to come to him and she was more than happy to comply.  She never took her eyes off of the lion that looked like a frightened statue.

Iza stood at his side. She was shaking and her mane was frazzled.  He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They both began to back away slowly.  Abel kept his gun out until they were further down the hall.  He quickly bent his wing behind his back to put his gun away before they made it to the main hall.

Iza let the angel lead her across the floor as she tried to calm her nerves.  She used her paw to smooth down the black floor length evening gown she'd changed into and slowly got her mane to flatten out.  Abel snatched two glasses of Champaign from a passing waiter and handed her one.  He brought her to an unoccupied table where they both sat down.

“I-I can’t believe it.”  Iza was shaking her head. “I didn’t think he'd try something like that here…”.  She took a sip from her glass then sighed softly.

Abel noticed how her paws slightly shook. “I take it you two used to go out.” Iza growled and wiped the ink off of her chin.  She looked up at Abel with anger in her eyes.

“Yeah, we were together for awhile. Then he started to get possessive. At first I thought it was because he loved me.” Iza looked around before placing her arm on the table. It was very faint but Abel could see four scars running across her upper arm. It looked like claw marks. “Then he started to get rough and I knew I had to end it. He didn’t like that. He told me I belonged to him.” A sad smile graced her face. “I had to beg Harpo and the others to stay out of it. I didn’t want to be the cause of anymore trouble.” Abel was beginning to wish he had put that hole in Leon’s back. That look on her face didn’t suit her.

“So darlin', what do ya wanna do now?” Abel watched as Iza finished off her drink before looking at the clock on the wall.

“The night is still young and I’m not letting what happened ruin my evening.” She gave him a toothy grin. “I feel like dancin’!”

Abel couldn’t believe he let her talk him into this. He found himself leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Iza glide across the dancefloor with a rather tall horse toon. Every once and awhile she would make a strange face and if he had to guess, the horse wasn’t as good a dancer as he seemed. He hadn’t seen the lion since the hallway indecent but he wasn’t taking any chances.

The music changed to something a bit more upbeat and he noticed the hyena heading for him. She smiled and grabbed his arm. “C’mon Mr. Wallflower. You’re gonna have at least one dance with me tonight.”

Abel shook his head. “Sorry darlin' but I don’t dance.”

Iza pouted. “But what if I need protectin' while I’m out there?” she made her bottom lip wobble and she hit him with big doe eyes. “Pwease. Just one dance, I promise.” Abel laughed. The innocent look was ruined by the sharp tooth grin she gave him at the end. He agreed and she pulled him onto the dancefloor.

Abel lead and twirled the young hyena across the floor. She was surprised. Iza didn’t think she could get him to loosen up at all. He spun her on the tips of her toes. He let her hands go as she twirled only to feel his wing wrap around her waist and pull her close to him. She smiled warmly and tapped him on the chest.

“Okay, now you’re just showin' off.” He chuckled and smiled charmingly. “Maybe. Is it working?”

Iza through her head back and let loose a loud, wheezing cackle that all hyenas are known for. She slapped her paws over her muzzle and looked at him wide eyed.

“You didn’t hear that!” Abel just smirked and she narrowed her eyes. “I’m not playing angel boy! You didn’t hear that!”

He just laughed. His baritone voice made her ears twitch. “Sure sure. Whateva ya say darlin'.”

Iza kept her promised and ended their time on the dancefloor. They sat at a table and waited as food and drink was brought to them. Abel told Iza about a few jobs that didn’t quite go the way he expected. He had to admit, he was trying to get her to laugh again. He came close a few times and she called him out on it. Near the end of the meal, Iza could see Leon staring at them. He didn’t come any closer but she felt like they were pushing their luck.

She asked a passing servant if he could get her garment bag, Abel’s coat, and to tell the driver she was ready to leave. Within fifteen minutes, they were sitting in the backseat and heading to Iza's apartment.

“Gosh, my feet are killin' me.” She lifted the end of her dress and was rubbing her toes.

“Heh, maybe you should wear shoes next time.” He smirked with one arm resting behind his head.

Iza looked playfully offended. “What?! And deprive the world of my cute toes-“ she wiggled them for emphasis “I don’t think so.”

Abel scoffed but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Bet you wished you were wearing shoes when dancin’ with that horse.”

Iza's ears lowered and she whined, ”Ugh, don’t remind me. I wanted to get mad, but the poor guy kept apologizin'.” They both laughed and she leaned back, nearly sinking into the leather seats. The rest of the trip was pretty quiet but neither seemed to mind.

Soon the car pulled up to her apartment building. Abel walked her all the way to her door. She fished through her purse for her keys. She opened the door but didn’t step through just yet. She faced the angel and gave him a warm smile.

“Well, I guess I won’t kill Harpo the next time I see him.” She held out her paw and he shook it. “Thanks for looking out for me tonight.”

“O’ course darlin'. I am the best at what I do.” He looked so smug and all Iza could do was shake her head.

“Uh huh, whatever angel boy. Goodnight.”  Iza stepped over the threshold and closed the door. Abel just shrugged and made his way down the stairs.

He reached back and pulled out one of his favorite brand of cigars. He lit it and took a few puffs. Tonight wasn’t too bad. He should have known he’d end up with someone as snarky as her. Still, things could have been worse. That lion was definitely a slime ball, even if he was rich.

Abel’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a window opening. He looked up to see Iza poking her head out. Her ears swiveled in different directions as though she were listening out for something. She hopped out the window and onto the fire escape. She replaced her evening gown for a T-shirt and baggy shorts. She even had a small bag strapped across her back. He watched as she quietly closed her window and scrambled up the fire escape and onto the roof.

“What in the hell is she doin'?” he stepped back far enough to see her hop to the next rooftop. Abel felt conflicted. On the one hand: he completed the job. He got her home safely and that’s that. On the other hand: she just snuck out and if anything happened to her, he might not get paid!

He paced for just a few moments before he growled and threw his cigar into the street. He pulled his jacket off his shoulders and spread his wings. One good jump and he was already high enough to see Iza bounding over a few more rooftops. He should stop here, but he was curious to see where she was going. So, he followed her.

He watched as she ran on all fours and jumped from flag poles and rain gutters as easily as he was flying. As they got closer to the edge of town, he noticed how she began to slow down. She seemed to be waiting for something. The sound of a bell rung out as a trolley passed by. She took a running start and jumped, landing on top of it. She laid flat against the roof and let the trolley take her out of town.

Abel couldn’t believe it! He ran his gloved hand down his face and growled in frustration. Just when he thought the night was over, she had to pull a stunt like this! He took off and followed her. He was going to snatch her by her tail when he caught up to her.

The trolley took Iza to the next town over. She laid on top of the roof for thirty more minutes before checking to see where she was at. The hyena waited a few more minutes before jumping down to the street. She darted off to a dark alleyway so she wouldn’t be seen. Iza took a few deep breaths before running down the street. Her ears would swivel in different directions to pick up stray sounds here and there. She would hide in the shadows and wait for people to walk by before continuing on her way.

Soon she came to a stop in front of a very large house. She looked around warily. No one was outside. It was after midnight.

Abel hovered over her quietly. This would have been a good time to grab her, but his curiosity got the better of him. He watched as she walked over to the side of the house and climbed up the rain gutter. She scrambled up to the second floor where she opened a window. Iza slipped through quietly and closed it back.

_‘What is she doin'? Robbin' the place?’_ he thought. She didn’t seem like the type. Well, he came this far, might as well see what’s going on. He hovered by the large window, opened it and slipped through.

He seemed to be on the floor that held the bedrooms. It was dark and quiet. His halo gave off enough dim light to see the doors on either side of him. He was beginning to wonder why she even picked this house when he heard a muffled voice coming from a room at the end of the hall. He recognized it and headed straight for the room.

He tip toed to the door and cracked it open. There was Iza, standing by the bed of a small child. She was running her paw through a mop of dark hair and was whispering something to him as he slept. She had a soft smile on her face and was looking down on the child fondly.

Abel wanted to know what she was doing here. He pushed the bedroom door open a little more but it made a soft creak. Iza's ears swiveled in his direction before her head shot up. She was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open in surprise. Her face morphed into a scowl.

“Abel?! What are you doing here?” she hissed through clenched teeth.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked very unimpressed. “I should be askin' the same thing darlin'.” She started to growl at him but stopped when she heard the rustle of sheets from the bed next to her. The little boy rubbed his eyes before blinking up at her. She gave the child a nervous smile.

“Iza? Is that you?”. She knelt next to his bed and ran her paw through his hair.

“Yeah Ethan, it’s me. I didn’t mean to wake ya.” The boy looked passed her and noticed someone else standing there. “Who is that?” She laughed nervously.

“Oh him. That's Abel.” She turned to look at the intruder. “He’s a… friend.” Her lips pulled back and she bared her teeth as she stretched the word ‘friend’ out. She looked like she wanted to kill him. He just ignored her and waved at the kid.

Ethan sat up on his elbows and stared at the new toon. “Umm, are you an angel?” Iza stood up and huffed, “Apparently.” Abel just shook his head and came a little closer to the bed. He gave the child a reassuring smile.

“Yeah kid, I’m an angel.” The boy tilted his head to the side and asked why he was here. The toon angel thrusted a thumb in Iza's direction. “I’m here to keep an eye on her.” She growled at him but Ethan just giggled. Iza sighed and rolled her eyes.

The hyena leaned over and gently pushed the boy down in the bed. “You need to get some sleep. You have a big day today.” She covered him with the blanket and smiled as he yawned softly.

“I wish you could be there Iza.”

“I know sweety, but I can’t.” She reached into the bag she had on her back and pulled out a large teddy bear. Ethan smiled and snuggled the bear as he began to drift off to sleep. “Happy Birthday Ethan.” she whispered. Iza turned to Abel and grabbed his arm as she pulled him out of the room.

They walked quickly and quietly down the hall until they reached the open window. Iza scrambled out first and clambered up to the roof. Abel flew out and closed the window behind him. He flew up and found Iza sitting with her back against the chimney. He landed and sat down next to her.

“You snuck out and ran across two towns just to see some kid.” She ran her fingers through her hair before looking the toon angel in the eyes.

“Ethan is the son of my creator. Today is his birthday.” Abel frowned a bit. She was risking her life coming out here just to see a human.

“And you’re sneakin' in the window because...?” Iza lowered her head and wouldn’t look at him.

“To keep him safe.” Abel looked a little surprised and asked her to explain.

“My creator was a good man that made poor choices.” Abel scuffed. That was typical for humans.

“His small studio wasn’t doing too well and things just got worse after his wife died. He borrowed and owed some bad people a lot of money.” Iza ran her paw down her muzzle. She had a distant look in her eyes.

“One night, he wrapped Ethan in a blanket, handed me a bag, and the address to his sister's place. He told me to sneak out and take Ethan to his sister’s where he would be safe.” She grimaced at the memory but kept going. “I wanted to stay, to protect them both, but he made me leave. He knew we didn’t stand a chance. I managed to sneak out the backdoor just in time. I heard the front door burst open and raised voices, three shots rang out… then silence.”

Iza was rubbing at her eyes with the back of her paw. “I ran all night, too afraid to look back. I made it here and only felt safe when my creator’s sister let us in. She took one look at me and knew what happened.”

She sighed softly and told him how she stayed with Ethan just long enough to make sure he would be okay. She heard about Toon Town and decided to make a new life for herself there. She left the next night with the promise that she would come back once and awhile to visit Ethan.

“So, that’s why the window was unlocked.” Iza smiled and nodded.

“I was trying to eek out a living on the streets of Toon Town.” Abel hummed softly. He knew how that was. “ I was scrounging around for three months before I ran into Harpo. Him and his pack took me in. They treated me like family and even called me their cousin. He got me a job working with a circus troop.” She smiled and wiped away a few stray tears. “And the rest is history.”

Abel just stared at her. He couldn’t believe she went through all of that and could still smile. He was surprised she didn’t turn to crime like he did.

Iza stood up and stretched. She walked near the edge of the roof and looked out over the city.

“Sorry you had to worry about nothing. Look, I’ll get myself home and you’ll get your money.” Abel stood up. He was shaking his head. He couldn’t believe she put him through all of this only to dismiss him just like that. Oh no, she wasn’t getting away with that.

Without warning, he scooped her up into his arms. Iza let out an undignified squeak and looked at him like he’d lost his mind.

“Abel? What are you doin'?” Her eyes grew a little wider as he began to slowly spread his wings. “Ah Abel?”

The toon angel smirked. “What does it look like I’m doin' darlin'?”

Iza glanced at his wings nervously. “Abel, please put me down.” He just shook his head. She gulped softly. “Abel, p-put me down, now!” her voice cracked a little near the end. That just made the toon angel chuckle.

“No-can-do darlin'. ‘sides, I work for Harpo, not you.”. He had an evil smirk on his face. “I'll only get the rest of my money when you’re home safe and sound.” Iza whimpered and her ears pinned flat to her head. “Y-you wouldn’t dare…”

Abel shrugged before he flapped his large wings a few times and took off into the air. Iza screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, nearing choking the poor angel to death. It was worth it just to see that look on her face. Her eyes were shut tight and she was making funny faces, probably because her stomach was doing flip flops.

Iza was shaking in his arms. She didn’t know why this bothered her so much. It’s not like she was afraid of heights! She began to feel him slowing down so she took a chance and opened her eyes.

Abel was hovering high above the city. Iza marveled at how the lights below them twinkled like stars. She sighed softly and curled up in his arms.

“Abel?”

“Hmm?”

“When we reach the ground...?”

He looked at her only to see a sharp toothed grin on her face. “I’m gonna kill you!”

The toon angel laughed as a charming smile spread across his face.

“You can try darlin'. You can try.”

If anyone was out that night, they would have seen a crazy angel flipping through the air with a screaming hyena in his arms. The world was a strange place indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little fun for the poor angel I tortured in the last story I wrote about him. I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
